xxrocketshark216xxs_power_rangers_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy-Busters Arsenal
Spy-Busters Arsenal Morphers Morphin' Brace-The morpher used by Graham, Colin, and Colleen to morph into Buster Red, Blue, and Yellow, respectively. They transform by twisting the dial and saying, "Install, Spy-Busters!". Tanner and Sonia both have special versions of the Morphin' Brace which allow them to morph into Buster Green and Buster Pink, respectively. Morphin' Blaster-The morpher used by Nate and Shawn to morph into Buster Gold and Buster Silver, respectively. They double as cell phones and are also used as Nate and Shawn's main firearms in combat. Custom Visor-A special attachment for the Morphin' Brace used by Graham, Colin, and Colleen to activate Buddy Armor Mode. They're voice activated, and require the keywords, "Engage: Buddy Armor!" to function properly. Battlizer Briefcase-A special briefcase used by Graham to access his Battlizer form. It takes his raw emotions and channels them into pure energy, enveloping him in red, white, black, and yellow armor. In order to activate it, Graham must type in the code "5-5-5" and then hit Enter, beginning the transformation. Sidearms Spy-Blaster-Graham, Colin, and Colleen's main firearm during combat, it can be disguised as a digital camera and transformed into a gun. A special version of the Spy-Blaster is used by Tanner and Sonia, which can fire in three-round bursts as opposed to single laser shots. Spy-Saber-Graham, Colin, and Colleen's main sidearm during combat, it can be disguised as a pair of binoculars and transformed into a small saber. A special version of the Spy-Saber is used by Tanner and Sonia, which doubles as a stun baton. DriveBlade-Nate and Shawn's main sidearm during combat, it doubles as a steering wheel for the Beetle Strikers. Signature Weapons Spy-Buster Cannon-(Cheetah Crossbow+Gorilla Staff+Rabbit Digger) Cheetah Crossbow-Graham's signature weapon, a crossbow, themed after a cheetah. He can combine it with the Gorilla Staff and the Rabbit Digger to form the Spy-Buster Cannon. Gorilla Staff-Colin's signature weapon, a spear-like staff, themed after a gorilla. He can combined it with the Cheetah Crossbow and the Rabbit Digger to form the Spy-Buster Cannon. Rabbit Digger-Colleen's signature weapon, a shovel themed after a rabbit. She can combine it with the Cheetah Crossbow and Gorilla Staff to form the Spy-Buster Cannon Beetle Barrage-(Rhinoceros Cannon+Stag Lance) Rhinoceros Cannon-Nate's signature weapon, a rocket launched themed after a Rhinoceros Beetle. He can combine it with the Stag Lance to form the Beetle Barrage. Stag Lance-Shawn's signature weapon, a lance themed after a Stag Beetle. He can combine it with the Rhinoceros Cannon to form the Beetle Barrage. Mjolnir Striker-(Hippo Hammer+Owl Boomerang) Hippo Hammer-Tanner's signature weapon, a Hippopotamus themed hammer. He can combine it with the Owl Boomerang to form the Mjolnir Striker. Owl Boomerang-Sonia's signature weapon, an owl themed boomerang. It can combine with the Hippo Hammer to form the Mjolnir Striker. Accessories Tracking Pod-A tracking device worn on the chest of every GPU officer's uniform, which also manifests on the chest of every Spy-Buster's Ranger suit. In the event that they are captured, they can be tracked down using the signal coming from this. Lio Attaché Case-A briefcase used by Tanner and Sonia. It can detect Metaloid signals and doubles as a laser cannon. It is also used to control the otherwise unruly Lion Tanker Zord. Zords/Megazords Spy-Buster Ultrazord (Artillery Rush Megazord+Hyper Prowl Megazord) Hyper Prowl Megazord (Hippo Zord+Owl Zord+Lion Tanker) Artillery Rush (Spy-Buster Megazord+Beetle Striker I+Beetle Striker II) Spy-Buster Megazord (Cheetah Zord+Gorilla Zord+Rabbit Zord) Cheetah Zord-A cheetah themed racecar Zord, belonging to Graham. Gorilla Zord-A gorilla themed trailer truck Zord, belonging to Colin. Rabbit Zord-A rabbit themed helicopter Zord, belonging to Colleen. Beetle Striker I-A Rhinoceros Beetle themed tank Zord, belonging to Nate. Beetle Striker II-A Stag Beetle themed armored car Zord, belonging to Shawn. Hippo Zord-A Hippo themed submarine Zord, belonging to Tanner. Owl Zord-An Owl themed jet Zord, belonging to Sonia. Lion Tanker-A Lion themed tanker trunk Zord, shared by Tanner and Sonia. Unlike the other Zords, it is alive, and can be rather unruly. It's natural instinct is to go wild and rampage, not realizing that it hurts people. In order to control it properly, Tanner and Sonia must use the Lio Attaché case, which stimulates the Lion Tanker and calms it down significantly.